User talk:Owenandheatherfan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi! Hey! Let's copy the pages for the TDRWiki. The only reason they call him DJ, is because they don't want to reveal his real name. Donna Jones! 21:33, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright ready? I don't really know how to copy pages. The only reason they call him DJ, is because they don't want to reveal his real name. Donna Jones! 16:11, April 21, 2011 (UTC) That's Okay. But first can you premote me to admin? Cause I'm Vice President right now. The only reason they call him DJ, is because they don't want to reveal his real name. Donna Jones! 16:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Got it! I'll go upload some. Yay! I'm president of the Owning Police! Thanks Damion, Matthew, Matthew, Ethan and Candriel for voting for me! 17:00, April 21, 2011 (UTC) What? I don't know how to do it! I just copied them from the TDRWiki! Yay! I'm president of the Owning Police! Thanks Damion, Matthew, Matthew, Ethan and Candriel for voting for me! 17:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I Know But that's how it's turning out. Yay! I'm president of the Owning Police! Thanks Damion, Matthew, Matthew, Ethan and Candriel for voting for me! 17:16, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Finished I'm already done. Yay! I'm president of the Owning Police! Thanks Damion, Matthew, Matthew, Ethan and Candriel for voting for me! 17:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Wait No, there's still a few I need to upload. Yay! I'm president of the Owning Police! Thanks Damion, Matthew, Matthew, Ethan and Candriel for voting for me! 17:22, April 21, 2011 (UTC) TD:RI Not TD:ROTI TD:ROTI doesn't work. The small words are never counted in abreviation. Yay! I'm president of the Owning Police! Thanks Damion, Matthew, Matthew, Ethan and Candriel for voting for me! 18:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Also Since my computer won't allow me to edit templates, I need you to edit them. Yay! I'm president of the Owning Police! Thanks Damion, Matthew, Matthew, Ethan and Candriel for voting for me! 18:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Done Relaxing? Are you doen relaxing so we can get on with it? Also, if someone gave you the admin powers back on that wiki, unban me. WM isn't your friend. He demoted you! Yay! I'm president of the Owning Police! Thanks Damion, Matthew, Matthew, Ethan and Candriel for voting for me! 21:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey! Can you work on putting the pictures on the templates? My computer won't allow me to save it, so you have to do it. No... I edited all of them. And I'm the new President! Because I'm ranked 1! Yay! I'm president of the Owning Police! Thanks Damion, Matthew, Matthew, Ethan and Candriel for voting for me! 22:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Then... What does rank 1 mean? Yay! I'm president of the Owning Police! Thanks Damion, Matthew, Matthew, Ethan and Candriel for voting for me! 22:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Darn! I don't know how to make the accent mark! Yay! I'm president of the Owning Police! Thanks Damion, Matthew, Matthew, Ethan and Candriel for voting for me! 22:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) TD:RI How about that for abreaviation? Yay! I'm president of the Owning Police! Thanks Damion, Matthew, Matthew, Ethan and Candriel for voting for me! 15:47, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Since we're not aloud to advertise on the TDICamps Wiki, I'm advertising here. Can you join my camp? It's called Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island (I.B.'s Version). Thanks! Yay! I'm president of the Owning Police! Thanks Damion, Matthew, Matthew, Ethan and Candriel for voting for me! 18:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC)